Flowers
by Katie Dazuru
Summary: "The root of all health is in the brain. The trunk of it is in emotion. The branches and leaves are the body. The flower of health blooms when all parts work together." Human AU. Fronnie.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, it's my next FNAF fic! It's Fronnie again, obviously, but - to tell you the truth - this was originally going to be Freddy/Toy Freddy, but I changed it because I had another idea for that ship (plus I'm still deciding on Toy Freddy's name - "Teddy" just wasn't sitting right with me).**

 **This is going to be a multi-chaptered fic, but I don't really know how long it'll be. I'll just go with the flow, I guess, until I want to finish it. I doubt it'll have more chapters than "Rainbow", but you never know.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was low in the sky, signalling the already-known fact that it was still early in the morning. Freddy rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm, trying in vain to wake himself up. He had left the warm comfort of home mere minutes ago, and the cool autumn air wasn't exactly the nicest thing to greet when you had not had such a good night's sleep beforehand. Freddy ran a hand through his hair, groaning quietly and wishing that he had stopped at the coffee shop he had passed by a few streets back.

He trudged forward for a few minutes, before a hand rested flat on his chest – gently stopping him from moving forward. Freddy blinked a few times, before glancing over at the person who had halted him in his tracks.

It was a young man, probably not too older than himself, with violet hair and crimson eyes. They were wearing a bright smile and were holding something out to him with their free hand. It took Freddy a few moments to recognise it as a thermos. He stared at the man for a moment, before he felt the thermos being pushed into his hand and the man was suddenly backing away.

"…What?" was all he could say.

"You usually walk by here with a coffee every day," the man replied in his not-too-high, not-too-low voice. "But you didn't today. So I'm giving you mine."

Freddy stared at him for a moment longer, before he looked at the thermos in his hand. It was kind of weird (and slightly creepy) that this man had noticed him every day and could identify any differences with him.

"I…thank you," he couldn't really think of anything else to say.

"Uh-huh," the violet-haired man nodded, though his bright smile was milder now. "You should be going. Can't be late for work, can you?"

"Wait, what about your-"

"Keep it for now," the man smiled. "You can give it back tomorrow."

And with that, the man backed away into the shop Freddy had just realised they had been standing outside. It was a quaint, little flower shop that he walked past every day, but he had never paid it any attention before. He sighed, uncapping the thermos and taking a small sip. It was actually rather delicious, even though he was usually strict about what his coffee would taste like.

He smiled to himself, and was about to continue on his way to work, before something moved in front of him. The man – florist? – was smiling at him again, and there was something else in his hand. Freddy gazed at him for a moment, before the man's hand slid up to his coat pocket and something was placed inside. It was fast, so Freddy almost didn't process it, but then the man was suddenly moving away. The florist had disappeared inside the shop once more, but Freddy had a feeling he wouldn't be coming out again.

His hand crept up to his pocket, and his fingers brushed against soft. He grasped it and pulled it out. It was a beautiful, small flower, obviously in full bloom. He didn't know the name of it, but it was amazing to observe. It was a pale, baby blue colour that somehow put him at ease, and Freddy found himself tucking it back into his pocket. A small smile formed on his face, and he finally continued on his journey to work – occasionally uncapping the thermos to take a sip of coffee.

"Thank you," he murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was even colder than the one before.

Freddy grimaced at that little fact, tugging absentmindedly on his gloves. The thermos sat comfortably in his jacket pocket.

He exhaled, his warm breath whitening as it came into contact with the cold, before tugging said jacket more firmly around himself. Freddy really failed to see just how on earth he had enjoyed this season before. When he was younger, autumn was probably the only time you'd see him outside. He wasn't exactly a social butterfly back then either. Then again, neither was his brother.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Freddy stumbled when someone abruptly pushed past him. He paused for a moment, giving them an unimpressed stare, before sighing and continuing on his way. Things had been so much easier when he was younger. Back when he was still growing up and it was alright to go out in the rain and get muddy, and could go and venture around the nearby lands. He had adored living in the countryside, until his father got a new job and he and his brother were forced to live in the city. It was a drastic change from the verdant fields and clean air, and Freddy really did miss it sometimes.

Turning a corner, he smiled slightly as the familiar flower shop came into view. He sped up and quickly ducked inside. He glanced around for the familiar violet-haired florist, but was instead greeted by a young man with bright blue hair and vibrant green eyes.

"What do you want?"

Well, not really _greeted_ , per se.

"I, uh, was looking for someone. I…think they work here?" Freddy inquired, before remembering the thermos and tugging it out of his pocket. "They gave me this, and I wanted to return it."

The blue-haired man stared at the thermos for a moment, before rolling his eyes and turning to call over his shoulder. "Hey, bro! The guy with your thermos is back!"

There was a muffled reply, and the back door to the shop was shoved open. The violet-haired man from yesterday stumbled out of it, and ran a hand through his already messed-up hair. Scarlet eyes turned towards Freddy, before a smile formed on the man's face and he made his way over.

"Hello."

It was contagious, and Freddy couldn't hold back the smile that formed on his face. "Hello," he replied, before remembering just why he was there and held it out to the florist. "I…believe this is yours?"

"Yes, thank you," the florist grasped the thermos gently and tugged in away softly, as if he didn't want to take it back at all. There was an unidentifiable expression on his face, but it was quickly replaced by a smile (but Freddy noticed that it didn't exactly reach his eyes).

"I…have to ask, though," Freddy started. "Why did you give your thermos to a complete stranger? For all you know I could have taken it and never given it back."

"You're not like that."

The response was immediate, making the brunet pause and stare in confusion. The florist coughed sharply.

"I, uh, mean: you don't look like that kind of person."

"…Okay," Freddy couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. The florist had just spoken to him as if they were long-time friends and not complete strangers.

The florist's free hand flexed for a moment, before crimson eyes darted to the side. "I…shouldn't keep you waiting. You have work, don't you?"

Ah, right. He did, didn't he? It was strange how a person he had never met before could make his mind wander.

Nodding briskly, Freddy turned on his heel.

"W-wait!"

He paused.

"I, uh, want to give you this."

And yet another flower was placed in his pocket.

Freddy blinked at it for a moment, before giving the florist a curious look. He could easily identify this flower better than the other one. The one in his pocket was quite obviously a pink carnation – but he had yet to find out what the blue one from the day before was.

The florist gave him a small smile, before excusing himself and leaving Freddy standing there to stare after him. The florist…was strange, in a way – but Freddy couldn't help but smile. Shaking his head, the brunet left the flower shop and headed to work.

"Hey, Freddy! What's that?"

But of course he had to be harassed just before entering the building. His co-worker, Troy, bounded up to him with a bright smile – and it took Freddy a moment to realise that the copper-haired man was referring to the pink flower in his pocket.

"It's…a carnation, Troy."

"I know _that_ ," Troy rolled his eyes, before heading into the building and Freddy could do nothing but follow. "But it's pink! Don't you know what that means?"

"…No?" If he was honest, Freddy was actually rather curious.

"A pink carnation," Troy started as they entered the elevator and the doors closed behind them, "means 'I'll never forget you'…I think. That's what I'm told."

"Do you search flower meanings on the internet or something?" Freddy raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, no. Actually, my best friend is actually a florist. He told me that. He even gave me a _list_ ," Troy shook his head, but Freddy could see the fond smile on his face. "He's obsessed, I swear."

The elevator came to a halt, and the two exited. Troy stated something along the lines of getting some coffee from the staff room (Freddy hated the stuff, that was why he always went to the coffee shop on the way instead). Glancing down at the flower in his pocket, his fingers brushed over it delicately.

"'I'll never forget you'?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow yet again, before shaking his head and pushing the door open to his office.

What the heck was _that_ supposed to mean?


	3. Chapter 3

There was a quiet _click_ as the door closed gently behind him, and Freddy sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before moving to take off his jacket. All in all, the day had been tiring – and it wasn't because of work. Long story short, Troy had somehow thought it would be an _amazing_ idea to mix everyone's paperwork up. It had taken Freddy and his older brother, Golden, a good portion of the day to find it all and correct it.

Seriously, Troy had the mind-set of a five year old sometimes.

Hanging up his jacket, Freddy moved further into the house. All he wanted to do right now was lie down and sleep.

But apparently someone up there hated him, because a few moments later the phone began to ring.

Sighing heavily, Freddy made his way over to it. He really wasn't in the mood for anything right now.

 _Click._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Freddy!" the familiar, chirpy voice of Troy burst from the device, and Freddy brought the phone away to wince at the loudness of it. "Hey, uh, are you busy tonight?"

"…No, why?" Freddy questioned, before glancing down at the phone. It took him a moment to realise that the caller ID was in fact _Golden_ , not Troy. "Troy, did you steal my brother's phone _again_?"

"He let me borrow it," Troy replied quickly, making Freddy sigh. "But, anyway, do you want to go out tonight?"

"What for?"

"Well…" Troy trailed off for a moment, before he laughed. "Uh, you know how Golden and that guy got together about a week ago?"

"Springtrap, Troy," Freddy corrected, momentarily hesitating to wonder where on _earth_ the man had acquired that nickname. He was pretty sure his real name was Alex or something, but he wasn't entirely sure. "His name is Springtrap. What about it?"

"He and Golden are going out tonight to celebrate…uh….Foxy's birthday, I think," Troy answered. "He invited Thomas and I as well."

"Troy," Freddy pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think the reason that Golden hasn't invited me is because Foxy and I don't get on very well."

"But that's not fair!" Freddy could clearly hear the whine in his co-worker's voice. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

"I don't know…"

"Mangle will be there."

Freddy perked up slightly at the mention of his friend's name. "He will?"

"I'm pretty sure Foxy's dragging him along, so yeah – he'll be there."

Sighing heavily out of his nose, Freddy groaned. "Fine, I'll be there. Happy?"

"Very!" Troy replied joyfully. "We're meeting at seven outside that new restaurant near work, by the way."

"Uh-huh," Freddy was getting tired now. "Thanks. See you then."

 _Click_.

He didn't even wait for a response, and just hung up. Freddy ran a hand through his hair, feeling a headache coming on. Shaking his head and murmuring to himself, the brunet made his way over to his couch and flopped down ungracefully, not really caring whether or not he was comfortable. He was actually a lot more tired than he thought he was – and it was better to have a nap now rather than dosing off later in the evening.

* * *

It was already very dark when Freddy parked his car.

After paying and making sure the vehicle was locked, he left the car park and headed in the direction where the others would be waiting. The nap he had had previously had actually worked well, considering he didn't feel like falling flat on his face to fall asleep again. In the end, he hadn't made much of an effort and decided on wearing a pair of jeans along with a t-shirt and dark jacket. It wasn't Foxy's only birthday, anyway. The redhead would have plenty more to which Freddy could make an effort to dress smart for.

The street was dimly lit with streetlights and the small amount of stores that were still open. There were no clouds in the sky, allowing the moon to rain down on the city. Freddy shoved his hands in his pockets and breathed out, watching his breath whiten and float away. Hopefully the food would actually be _good_ this time. Last time he had gone out was for Troy's birthday, and Freddy couldn't help but shudder. Never again.

Submerged in his thoughts, the brunet was unprepared when someone walked straight into him. He stumbled back, blinking in surprise, before his eyes landed on the person in front of him. He paused for a moment, before he let out a short laugh of disbelief.

Out of _all_ the people he could run into, it had to be the violet-haired florist. Red eyes stared at him for a moment, before the florist recognised him.

"Oh God, I'm sorry!" the man apologised as he ran a hand through his hair. "I…I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

"It's fine," Freddy interrupted with a small smile. "No one's hurt, so it's okay."

The florist at him, before his eyes brightened. "Wait, you're going out for Foxy's birthday, aren't you?"

Freddy stared. "Uh…yes?" How did they know that?

The man exhaled softly before smiling. "My brother, Thomas, was invited."

"If he was invited, why weren't you?"

The florist seemed to hesitate, before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. You should hurry; you'll be late otherwise."

Freddy opened his mouth, as if to say something, but quickly shut it. The florist had a sort of faraway look in their eyes, and he was growing concerned.

"Are…you alright?" he questioned, and received a blank stare in response.

"I'm…fine," the violet-haired man responded, before brandishing something and it took Freddy a moment to realise that the man had _yet again_ placed another flower in his pocket. It was a lot smaller – most likely taken from a plant that grew a lot of them – and a purple colour.

Freddy glanced back up at the florist, intent on asking just _why_ the man kept on giving him random flowers, but he was gone. He heard footsteps growing fainter behind him, and he turned to watch as the florist tightened their coat around themselves and disappeared around a corner. He contemplated on following, but decided to hurry.

"Freddy."

He almost jumped as Golden's calm voice appeared directly beside him. He gave his brother an annoyed look before sighing.

"Jesus, Gold," he laughed shakily. "Don't give me a heart attack."

Golden gazed at him for a moment, and Freddy swore he saw a speck of mirth in his brother's usually emotionless dark brown eyes.

"Hey, Freddy!" Troy's loud voice broke the silence. "You've got another flower!"

Freddy turned to look at Troy, who was walking over to the two with a familiar man. It took Freddy a moment to recognise him as the blue-haired florist from the day before.

"Uh, yeah, I do," he raised an eyebrow.

The blue-haired man, Thomas – Freddy reminded himself – looked at the purple flower, before a small, barely-there smile formed on his face. There seemed to be a sliver of sadness in the man's emerald eyes, and his smile grew rather forced.

"A purple hyacinth, right?" Troy questioned with a grin. "What does that mean again?" The copper-haired man turned to his friend.

Thomas's stare was unfocused, but the florist blinked once before answering: "A purple hyacinth is…sorrow. It means 'I'm sorry' and 'Please forgive me'."

It was rather amusing how robotic the man sounded, but Freddy was more concerned about the meaning. The violet-haired florist knew their way around flowers – and probably their meanings to, considering he and Thomas were brothers – and gave him the flowers for a reason. Freddy was just confused as to what that reason was.

"What's this about forgiving?" The brunet glanced up as Springtrap approached the group with a smile.

"Nothing," Freddy responded, before his shoulders slumped. "I'm regretting coming already."

"Don't be like that!" Troy nudged him gently. "You always used to look forward to going out! Now…now you hate it."

"He's right," Golden joined in, giving his brother a concerned look. "You haven't been the same since you left the hospital."

Oh, right, the hospital. Freddy had forgotten about that. Golden had been away and Troy had been busy when the accident had happened. Truth be told, Freddy couldn't even remember why he had been admitted in the first place. The doctors had been too occupied in making him better that Freddy had no clue as to what had occurred. The only thing he knew was something about blunt force trauma, and that he had broken his arm rather severely and would have trouble walking. He had been bedridden for about a month before Golden had actually come to visit (his brother had to explain that he had been extremely busy with work and wasn't allowed to leave). Troy had visited once or twice, but he was still busy when Freddy was actually released.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Why wouldn't I be? Nothing's changed since the accident apart from that, has it?"

That seemed to calm Troy and Golden down, but Freddy didn't miss the way that Thomas hastily crossed his arms and glared at the ground. It was as if the florist knew something Freddy didn't.

"Guys, this is Foxy's birthday!" Springtrap jerked his thumb in the direction of the approached redhead and Mangle. "Couldn't you lighten up?"

And then Foxy arrived, leaving Freddy to trail after the group as they entered the restaurant. The brunet shoved one hand into his pocket, whilst his other gently grasped the small, purple flower and twirled it around.

'Please forgive me'? What kind of message was _that_ supposed to be? Freddy furrowed his eyebrows as he studied the hyacinth closer, before sighing and shaking his head as they sat down. He slowly placed it back into his pocket, and smiled slightly in reassurance when Golden gave him a worried look. The thought was still resting in his mind, even as he watched the others talk and socialise. Just what was this florist up to?

Freddy exhaled quietly out of his nose and remained mostly silent as the night drew on. All he wanted to focus on was food and birthdays and friends, not the repeating yell that was echoing in his head. He clenched his hands into fists, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to drown out and ignore it over and over and over again.

" _BONNIE, LOOK OUT!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**By the way, this is more of a filler chapter. I'm starting school soon and my parents are making me revise a lot more so I'm finding it hard to continue writing this quickly (hence why this chapter is shorter than it could have been).**

 **That is one of the reasons, but another is that _EndergirlCobblestone_ mentioned including Golden Fronnie (and my next FNAF story will probably focus on them anyway) and I couldn't really fit a cute Golden Fronnie moment into the main _main_ story without straying away from Freddy and Bonnie and the whole flower thing.**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker, but no promises.**

* * *

"Freddy, are you okay?"

Golden's calm voice floated into the office, and he looked up to see his brother staring at him. It took Freddy a moment to realise that he was resting his head on his hand and straightened his back as he forced a smile onto his face.

"I'm fine," he replied, and it was obvious that Golden didn't believe him for a second. "Really, I am. You don't need to worry."

"Freddy, you look like you're about to collapse," Golden stated as he made his way over to the brunet's desk. "You haven't been sleeping, have you? Ever since Foxy's birthday, you've been…distant. Why?"

Freddy gazed at his brother for a moment, before letting out a heavy sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. He was exhausted – there was no denying that.

"I…don't know, either," he answered truthfully. "Sometimes…sometimes I get flashes. Not images, but voices."

"Voices?" Golden repeated, confusion clear in his voice. "Do you think it's from the accident?"

Freddy paused. His gaze moved from Golden to his desk, and he furrowed his eyebrows. It made sense, if he thought about it.

"I…guess so," he responded. "I'm not sure. I feel sad whenever it happens. I don't know why – it feels like something important is missing."

Golden seemed to fall silent at that. His brother didn't say anything, and instead a rather conflicted expression formed on his face.

"I remember…" he furrowed his eyebrows. "Just before the accident, you called me to come and visit. You said you had something you wanted to tell me. You wouldn't tell me what. I think that whatever you were going to tell me…is the thing you've forgotten."

"I have a name," Freddy stated. "I don't have a face. I don't really understand what's happening…but I have a name."

"A name?" Golden crossed his arms and gazed at him curiously.

"Bonnie," Freddy answered. "I don't know what, but it has something to do with someone named Bonnie."

Golden stared at him for a moment, his face now suddenly blank, before sighing. "I…don't think I know anyone by that name."

Freddy shook his head and stood. "Of course you don't."

The brunet pushed his chair in and strolled past his brother.

"I'm getting coffee. You want any?"

"No, I'm…fine," the blonde replied with a small, somewhat uneasy smile. "I…need to go and see someone."

And in the blink of an eye, he was gone. Freddy blinked, confused, but only shrugged. Even if the coffee here was disgusting, he didn't really feel like collapsing from exhaustion today.

* * *

"You _lied_ to him?"

Golden frowned. "You make it sound like a bad thing, Spring."

Springtrap rolled his eyes. "Because it _is_ a bad thing! You know _exactly_ who Bonnie is, Gold. Why hide it from him?"

"Because Bonnie was involved with what _happened_ to him," the blonde snapped. "I don't know what it was, but Bonnie was there and my brother ended up getting _amnesia_."

"You know he would never harm Freddy on purpose, right?"

"He's been _avoiding_ him, Spring," Golden pointed out. "He wouldn't avoid Freddy unless he felt guilty."

Springtrap stared at him for a moment, before sighing and sitting down next to him. He knew that Golden had a point, but…

"Didn't you notice how Bonnie changed when he met Freddy?"

Golden turned and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The dusty-blonde gave him an unidentifiable look. "Don't you remember what Bonnie used to be like? Compare that to what he's like now."

Golden opened his mouth, as if to say something, before realising that he was right. The hand that had raised to point at Springtrap fell back down to his lap and his shoulders slumped.

"I…I know," he responded. "I'm just concerned. Freddy was in an accident and it had something to do with Bonnie."

Springtrap stared at him for a moment, before exhaling softly and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He pulled the golden blonde closer and Golden sighed.

"You know you have to tell him, Golden. It's the only way he'll get better."

Golden frowned and realised he was right.

"I…I will. Just not now."

Springtrap closed his eyes and buried his face in Golden's hair. "Okay."

A comforting silence fell over the two. Golden stared at nothing, his eyebrows beginning to furrow. His hand unconsciously flexed and he let out a heavy sigh. A minute passed before he realised the weight around his shoulders had increased.

"Are you falling asleep on me?"

"…No?"

Letting out a soft snort, he smiled fondly and leaned back into the couch. The dirty-blonde followed, and he twisted his body to rest inside the crook of his neck. Springtrap let out a small sound, before sighing.

"Love you."

Golden allowed his smile to grow.

"Love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

"You're not coming to work today."

Freddy paused, pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it like it had just declared it was sentient and going to kill him. He furrowed his eyebrows before putting it back to his ear.

"What?"

"I said," Troy said matter-of-factly, "you're not coming to work today. Golden mentioned how you almost fell asleep yesterday and said that you were getting the next few days off."

"Of course it was…" Freddy murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose. Older brothers and their concerns. Ugh. "Okay. I'll be back…" he paused, trying to remember what day it was (Friday, right?), "…on Tuesday."

"Okay!" Troy replied, and Freddy mentally wondered how he hadn't become deaf from the sheer intensity of Troy's voice. "See you Tuesday!"

"Uh-huh," Freddy responded half-heartedly, before the buzz that signified that Troy had hung up sounded and he put it back in its holder.

But it was kind of bizarre, really. Freddy had been tired on the job before, but apparently Golden had thought it was better to have a few days off to recollect his thoughts. The brunet made his way over to a chair and immediately rested his chin in his hands. The table across from him was littered with the flowers that the florist had given him the past few days. He already knew what the second and third flowers were, and it had taken him a while to identify the first one as a forget-me-not. He had asked Troy for its definition, and his co-worker had replied that it signified true love and memories.

Kind of a weird flower for a complete stranger to give him, wasn't it?

But that was the thing. There were…little things that just seemed out of place. Not just because of the flowers and their meanings, but small things that he had happened to pick up around the man. The first thing had been the second time they had met.

At first, he had thought it was just an accident – but the more he thought about it, the less sense that made. The florist had addressed him as if they were long-time friends and not complete strangers. It made even less sense the third time, when the florist stated that his brother had been invited. Freddy hadn't really paid much attention at the time, but now he wondered why the florist had been invited as well. There was also the fact that the brother (Thomas, was it? He wasn't really sure, he had only met the man twice) had acted…rather strange around him.

Freddy exhaled heavily and rubbed his eyes. There was also the memory about someone named Bonnie. There had to be an answer to that somewhere…

There was a buzz, and it took him a moment to realise it was the phone again. He sighed before pushing himself to his feet and trudged over to the phone.

"What?" He really didn't care how frustrated and unhappy he sounded.

"It's Golden."

His brother's voice make him perk up slightly, though he still felt rather stressed. "Golden? What is it?"

"It's…about yesterday. When you asked who Bonnie was," Golden responded, and Freddy furrowed his eyebrows. Why was his brother bringing this up? "…I was lying. I know who Bonnie is."

"What?" He could back the angry tone his voice took on, and cleared his throat. "Sorry. Why?"

Golden fell silent for a few moments. "It's…not my place to tell you. You need to talk to Bonnie."

Freddy furrowed his eyebrows. "…Who is he?"

He heard Golden shuffle around and sigh. There was a quiet voice in the background, and it took Freddy a moment to realise the caller ID was in fact Springtrap.

"He's…Thomas's brother."

"Wait, wait, wait," Freddy held a hand up as if Golden could see him. " _Bonnie_ is that violet-haired florist I've been running into for the past week?"

"…Yes."

Freddy opened his mouth, as if to say something, but sighed heavily. He ran a hand through his hair and frowned. "Okay. I will."

"Freddy, wait," Golden's voice made him stop. "You…have to understand that he might not want to talk to you."

"Golden, this has been plaguing my mind since Foxy's birthday," Freddy answered. "I have to."

"…Okay." And his brother's voice was replaced with the buzz of the phone.

Freddy once again placed it back in its holder. He paused for a moment, thinking if what he was about to do was indeed a good idea, before shaking his head and making his way to the door. The brunet pulled his coat from its hanger and made his way out of the door. It took him a moment to realise that he hadn't locked it, but he mentally shrugged and honestly didn't care.

His usually slow, calm pace was fast and he made his way through the crowd of people before he found himself on the familiar street where the flower shop resided. Clenching his hands into fists, Freddy made his way to the shop and hastily entered. There, standing with his back to the counter, was the man he had continuously ran into for the past week. The florist turned at the sound of someone entering, and immediately froze upon seeing Freddy.

"Who are you?" Freddy's voice was hard and determined.

The florist blinked, before a confused expression crossed his face. "What? I don't underst-"

"Your name is Bonnie, I know that much," Freddy interrupted. "I just don't know why you're so obsessed with giving me flowers. I know you, don't I? I just don't remember…" his gaze moved to the ground, and his head began to ache. "I...want to know."

The florist, Bonnie, stared at him for a moment, before he exhaled softly. He made his way around the counter to stand before Freddy, who had straightened his back to look at him (though his head still ached, he knew that).

"Not now," Bonnie shook his head. "I _will_ tell you…just…not now."

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because…" Bonnie glanced away, before taking something out of his pocket and brandishing it. It was another flower, this one a pink like the carnation Freddy had received before. "Because you need time to heal, Freddy. The root of all health is in the brain, and the trunk of it is in emotion. The branches and leaves are the body. The flower of health blooms when all parts work together."

"…What?"

There was a small, sad smile on the florist's face as he pushed the flower into Freddy's hand. "It's a camellia." The smile grew rather forced, and Freddy watched silently as Bonnie inhaled a heavy, shuddering breath and turned on his heel.

"Bonnie-"

"Just _go_."

Somewhat stunned by the harsh tone the florist's voice had taken on, Freddy stared for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. He complied, turning around and exiting the shop. The door creaked quietly as it opened, and closed with a quiet thud. There was another shuddering breath, and that was when Thomas exited the back room.

"…Bonnie? Are you okay?"

Rubbing furiously at his eyes, Bonnie plastered a smile on his face. "I…I'm fine, Tommy. I…I just need a moment."

Thomas gazed at him, before frowning as he watched his brother enter the back room he had just exited.

"What a mess…" he murmured, shaking his head.

* * *

"Troy?"

"Hey, Freddy!" Troy answered rather quickly for someone who should have been working, Freddy noted, and he shook his head.

"…What does a pink camellia mean?"

"You've got another flower?" Troy's voice sounded kind of surprised, and Freddy heard the shuffling of paper as his co-worker most likely searched his messy desk for the piece of paper.

"A pink camellia…" Troy trailed off, and cleared his throat. "It's sort of like longing. Thomas wrote that it basically means 'longing for you'…or something."

"Longing…" Freddy twirled the stem of the flower in his hand, admiring the bright petals.

"Freddy?" Troy questioned. "Why do you keep getting flowers, anyway?"

"I…don't really know," he answered truthfully, before the brunet narrowed his eyes at the plant.

The conversation stretched on longer than Freddy had been expected, but eventually Troy excused himself and hung up. Freddy, returning the phone, continued to spin the flower in his hand. It was pretty, he had to admit, but his visit to the flower shop hadn't cleared anything up at all – in fact, it had raised further questions. Carefully placing it down, Freddy flopped down rather gracelessly onto the couch and sighed.

Yes, he had no idea why the hell he kept on getting so many flowers, but he was determined to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Monday, and Freddy was tired.

No, tired didn't cover it. Bored? Bored of his mind? Yeah, bored out of his mind covered it.

On any other day he would be at work, but his brother just _had_ to give him a few days off, didn't he? The weekend had gone by fairly quickly, but now that it was the beginning of the week again Freddy was at a loss and had no idea what to do. Slouching in a chair, he rested a head on his fist. He had tried to go back to the shop during the past two days, but there was always only Thomas and no Bonnie. Furrowing his eyebrows, Freddy let out a heavy sigh. The florist was most likely absent today as well, so there was no point in trying.

After sitting for a few minutes, staring blankly into space, Freddy shook his head and stood. Fresh air would be good.

That was why he found himself walking down a crowded street. It was every five seconds that a stranger would bump into him – and sometimes he would jerk in pain as an elbow collided with his ribs. And just when he was going to turn around and head home, he saw a flash of violet.

He paused, blinking, until he saw it again. There was no mistake. He moved forward, faster than he had previously been walking, and turned sideways to avoid the people that walked past. He was getting closer, and he wasn't going to let anything get in his way.

"Bonnie!"

The name left his lips before he even knew it, and hesitated for a split second to wonder _where_ that had come from. It felt familiar somehow, and he watched as a pale face with bright red eyes framed with loosely-tied violet hair turned to look in his direction. Their eyes met, and Bonnie stopped walking. Freddy didn't really know what that meant, but continued making his way over to the florist anyway. It took him a moment to realise that the florist was actually standing across the road from him, but he wasted no time and continued making his way over.

It wasn't until the confused and surprised expression was replaced with raw horror that Freddy stopped walking and felt a strange sense of déjà vu.

There was a brief moment that Bonnie's eyes darted to Freddy's left, before he found himself being sprinted at. The florist shoved multiple people out of the way, his pale face almost a sickly white.

"FREDDY, GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

 _Slam._

He barely registered the blow to his side, and it was only when the small pain blossomed into full-on agony that a cry of pain was torn from his throat. Everything seemed to happen in a blur, and he hissed as his back connected with the ground with a somewhat sickening sound, and then suddenly Bonnie was next to him.

"No…no, no no!" there was pure desperation in that voice, and Freddy wasn't surprised that the florist was crying. "No, not again!"

He made a small noise, meaning to open his mouth and inquire "again?" but the pain was too great and he couldn't find the strength to move. He attempted to move his arm – because that was the only place that didn't hurt as much – and succeeded, but the stickiness made him stop and it fell back to the ground again. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that his hand was sticky with blood.

He could still hear Bonnie rambling on beside him, but it was all starting to become a blur and the sounds were mushed together and sounded like gibberish. Freddy frowned and lifted his arm again, but he could feel the florist push it back down again – probably preventing Freddy from hurting himself even more. There was still that strong sense of déjà vu, and his frown deepened.

"Freddy, you need to stay awake."

Bonnie's voice had suddenly become surprisingly clear, he noticed.

"Please stay awake."

" _Please stay awake!"_

Freddy jerked slightly, though not enough for the florist to notice. It was strange, and the brunet squinted his eyes. He…he knew exactly what Bonnie was going to say, somehow.

" _I can't lose you!"_

"I can't lose you."

" _Please! Just stay awake! I-I'm sorry! I was stupid! I shouldn't have walked out into the road!"_

"…Bon…" Freddy managed to say.

Everything faded to black.

And then he remembered. Oh _God_ , he _remembered_.

* * *

" _Hey, Freddy, you need any help with that?"_

" _I'm fine," Freddy gave the man a smile, tightening his grip on the bags within his grasp. They were heavy, but he could manage._

" _You sure?" Bonnie replied, seeming unsure, but Freddy nodded and a grin began to form. "Okay! Foxy and Mangle are waiting for us – so we better hurry up."_

 _Freddy made a small noise of agreement, but struggled to keep up with Bonnie's pace as the man sped up. He frowned, dodging past pedestrians in a futile attempt to keep up with Bonnie. The man had quickly noticed his trouble, and, being the_ _ **great**_ _friend he was, only laughed and began to walk backwards. Freddy scrunched up his nose in frustration._

 _Of course, walking backwards meant that Bonnie had no idea where he was going. Freddy had noticed that a while ago, and opened his mouth to point it out when his blood turned to ice. The bags were ungracefully dropped from his grasp, and they hit the ground with a smack. Bonnie looked rather confused, but Freddy knew exactly what was about to happen._

" _BONNIE, LOOK OUT!"_

 _His yell echoed, catching majority of the pedestrians' attention. Bonnie still look puzzled, until Freddy burst over towards him and violently shoved him out of the way._

 _It was small, at first, but then there was a smash of glass and pain flooded his senses. He opened his mouth to cry out, but nothing escaped. Freddy came into contact with the ground with a forceful smack, and then Bonnie was at his side._

" _Freddy!" the man was horrified – no, horrified didn't even cover it. "Oh my God!"_

 _He made a pained sound in the back of his throat._

" _Please stay awake!" Bonnie's hand rested gently on his shoulders, and though it still hurt like hell it wasn't as bad as he'd expected it would be. "I can't lose you! Please, Freddy!"_

 _The man's hand swept his fringe off of his face, and it took Freddy a moment to realise it was sticky with blood. Oh. This…wasn't good._ _ **Of course it wasn't good!**_ _He found himself screaming mentally._ _ **You just got hit by a car, moron! Of course this isn't good!**_

" _Please! Just stay awake! I-I'm sorry! I was stupid! I shouldn't have walked out into the road!" the violet-haired man was pleading now. "You…you need to stay awake, Freddy. I don't…I don't know what I'd be without you…"_

 _His vision was growing increasingly unfocussed, and he began to feel lightheaded, but somehow Freddy summoned to strength to lift his arm. "…Bon…" he started, but his throat began to hurt and he forced his mouth shut. His hand hovered in the air for a bit before it fell back to his side as it began to throb._

 _There…there was something he needed to say. It had to be now. What if he died now? What if he didn't remember? The thought stirred up panic within him, and he ignored the pain as he began to speak again._

" _Bonnie," he spoke, voice surprisingly clear – and obviously it had startled Bonnie too because the man had visibly jumped. "There's…something I need to say."_

 _He wasn't going to be able to, was he? He felt so tired…_

" _Freddy? What is it?"_

" _I…" he swallowed, sending around sharp stab of pain through his body. "Bonnie, I…I…"_

 _But it was too much. He let out a deep sigh, and a small murmur that he was pretty sure was a curse word. Freddy's eyes flicked over to Bonnie for a moment, and those red, red eyes stared at him. He blinked, slowly, and his eyes slid shut._

 _ **Bonnie…I can't hold on. I'm sorry.**_

* * *

Freddy opened his eyes, and there was light.

* * *

 **Hahahahahahah /shot**


	7. Chapter 7

**And a year and a quarter later, I finally get around the finishing this.**

 **I'm really sorry for the extremely delayed update. I've had a major case of writer's block, especially with this final chapter, which was then combined with the fact that I...wasn't really into writing about FNAF anymore. "Flowers" is going to be the last FNAF story I'm going to write (unless I get back into the fandom again), though I was also in the middle of writing a Golden Fronnie oneshot as well.**

 **My laptop was also broken this past year, I dropped it sometime in May 2016, which led to me losing everything on it - including this story. That, and the fact that I didn't know how to end this (mainly because I realised way too late that I have no idea how hospitals work, so...). I'm still not entirely happy with this, but it's the best one out of all the ones I attempted to write.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bonnie doesn't want to see you."

That was what they had told him, when Freddy had first woken up. It'd been Golden who had told him, eyes dark and sad, and Spring had put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Troy had stood to the side, oddly quiet and serious.

"Well, he's always been like that," he'd laughed. "Always blaming himself for something that wasn't his fault. If he's not coming to me, then I can go to him, right?"

"Freddy…he would have at least visited. He was there when you were put into the ambulance, but he didn't go," Golden had responded. "He hasn't visited you _at all_. He's…stayed away the entire time you've been…"

"I…" There had been something off in his brother's voice, and Freddy's eyes had narrowed. "Gold…how long was I out?"

His brother had stared at him, unmoving for a few moments, before he had sighed and his shoulders had slumped. His gaze had flickered over to the window, where his expression had become tired and so _old_. Golden had swallowed once, before exhaling. He had seemed to be bracing himself.

"Golden, how _long was I out?_ "

"…Six…six months," the blond's reply had been quiet, so quiet that Freddy had been unsure if he'd even said anything.

Freddy had stared.

And stared.

 _I…six…six months?_

* * *

It'd taken a lot of time, but eventually he was out of the hospital and back _home_. Golden had opted to stay with him for a while, to help him get back onto his feet (both literally and figuratively).

He could hear his brother moving around in the kitchen. Freddy exhaled heavily, sinking into the couch. The television played the news quietly, becoming some sort of pleasant background noise. The brunet focused mostly on himself, slowly lifting up his arm and wincing at how weird the action felt. It was due to his lack of motion over the past half a year (...he still didn't know how to feel about that), he knew that much. But he was getting better at walking. His arms and legs weren't _amazing_ , but he could walk somewhat normally.

"Golden?" he called.

His brother appeared in the doorway. "Hey. What is it?"

"Can I…" he hesitated, almost fearing his brother's reaction, "can I go and see Bonnie? I…"

"Freddy, you're not strong enough yet," Golden stated, raising an arm to gesture at him. "I mean, you can barely walk on your own-"

"I can walk _well enough_ ," Freddy gritted out. He knew his brother was just worried, but he didn't want to be babied. Every time he started to talk about Bonnie, everyone seemed to act like he was a walking time-bomb – too afraid to venture towards it and really just wanting it to change. He was just _so tired_ of getting this from everyone – even from Golden! His brother probably knew him better than he knew _himself_ , and he _had_ to know how much this meant to him.

How much _Bonnie_ meant to him.

"… _Please_ ," he stressed, glancing up at his brother. "Gold, I…everyone always keeps avoiding it. I just want to _see_ him. To _talk_ to him. Is that really such a bad thing?"

Golden stared at him. He seemed conflicted, remaining motionless as his face went through a variety of emotions. Pity, to worry, to contemplation, to guilt, and then finally to acceptance.

"Okay," he said firmly, pushing off the doorframe and making his way over with a small smile. "We'll go. I…I'm sorry, Freddy. I didn't realise…"

"It's fine," he laughed softly, closing his eyes for a brief moment, before lifted up his hands so Golden could pull him to his feet. He almost toppled over forward, the abrupt change in balance almost too much, but he managed to right himself with a bright smile. "Thank you, Golden."

His brother huffed out a soft laugh, shaking his head. "Just…try not to hurt yourself too much, Freddy."

He laughed, his head thrown back slightly, before he put a hand on the blond's shoulder. "I'll try my best, Gold."

* * *

The air was warm, a striking contrast to how it'd been when he'd walked down this street all those months ago. The sky glowed a soothing orange, bordering almost a pink-ish colour, and Freddy smiled. Golden's hand was heavy but reassuringly on his shoulder, making sure that he wouldn't stumble and hurt himself. His gaze moved from the sky to the street, and then he glanced down at his feet. It didn't feel so weird to walk anymore.

"We're here," Golden murmured softly, tugging him to a stop. Freddy looked to the building they had stopped outside, recognising the various flowers in the window in an instant.

"Thanks," he said, nudging his brother lightly in the side. "Do…do you think I could walk in? You know, by myself?"

With a smile, Golden nodded. Freddy exhaled, taking a step forward and smiling in approval as it didn't buckle under his weight. As he made it to the door, he turned back to grin brightly at his brother, who only shook his head with an exasperated sigh – but he was smiling, and that was all that mattered.

Freddy pushed the door open, waiting as it hit against the bell and signalled his entrance. He stepped inside, watching as it closed firmly behind him. He swallowed, suddenly feeling unreasonably nervous, before a flash of purple caught his eye. Inhaling sharply, he took a few steps forward, watching as Bonnie knelt to inspect a few of the plants.

He watched silently, with a small smile, as Bonnie hummed to himself. Crimson eyes flickered over the group of flora.

Freddy swallowed once, before tilting his head to the side. "Hey."

He watched as Bonnie tensed almost immediately, and the florist's head whipped around to stare at him in bewilderment. He watched, somewhat amusedly, as Bonnie quickly got to his feet. Crimson eyes opened wide as they recognised him, and he watched as Bonnie's hands clenched and unclenched – as if he wanted to run at him and run away from him at the same time.

"…Hey," Bonnie's voice was tight.

Freddy stared at him for a moment, before he raised an eyebrow. "You know, if you're going to make a habit of blaming yourself for everything, then you should probably see someone."

Bonnie stared. But then his expression became confused. "…What?"

Freddy snorted lightly, moving himself so he was standing up straight. "Are you really that surprised to see me? I mean, I'm _me_ , Bon. This," he gestured between the two of them, "was kind of inevitable."

"You…" Bonnie hesitated, eyes narrowing as he studied Freddy's face a bit more intently, "you remember?"

He smiled and laughed breathlessly, before nodding. "…Yeah."

The florist's expression lit up, before he paused, and it fell. "I…I'm sorry." His eyes darted to the side. "For both times. I…I didn't mean-"

"Bonnie, I'm pretty sure the first time I _willingly_ threw myself at you because I didn't want you to get hit," he pointed out, taking a step forward. "And the second time was my own fault. I should have looked where I was going."

"Freddy-"

"No," he interrupted him again. Freddy moved forward, and he watched as Bonnie's shoulders tensed. "I…I'm going to hug you now. Is that okay?"

Bonnie huffed out a laugh. "Yeah."

With a grin, Freddy swept forward, pulling Bonnie into a bone-crushing hug and lifting him off the ground.

"Jesus-" the florist flailed slightly. "Freddy, oh my God! You're gonna crush my ribs!"

The brunet barked out a laugh, before gently placing the florist down. He smiled at him, blue eyes vibrant, and couldn't stop the soft chuckle that bubbled from his throat. Bonnie crossed his arms over his chest, his cheeks flushed.

"…Why didn't you tell me?"

Bonnie's brows furrowed. "What?"

"When we met after I got hit the first time," Freddy elaborated. "Why didn't you tell me that we knew each other?"

The florist's gaze fell to the ground. "I think you know the answer to that."

"Because you felt guilty," Freddy responded, and it wasn't a question – but a statement. He sighed. "Bonnie…"

"You said you had something to tell me."

Freddy stopped. He looked up. "What?"

Bonnie was staring at him, his brows furrowed. His gaze was questioning. "The first time. You said you wanted to tell me something."

He'd completely forgotten about that. "Uh."

"Freddy?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Uh, yeah, I did. I don't know if you want to hear it now, though."

Bonnie only stared at him. His eyes narrowed slightly, and he moved forward to grasp his forearm. "Freddy."

He laughed lightly. "I-I was kind of out of it anyway, so it's probably better to-"

" _Freddy_."

The firm tone made him pause. Freddy blinked. Bonnie was smiling – no, _grinning_ at him. "Bonnie?" His brows furrowed. "What are you-"

"Oh my God, _shut up_ ," Bonnie said as he shook his head, and he laughed breathlessly. Freddy watched in confusion as the florist grabbed hold of his shirt in both of his hands, and tugged him forwards.

Their lips met suddenly, but gently. Freddy stared.

And stared.

 _Oh my God._

Bonnie pulled away, He laughed at the brunet's expression, and nudged him in the arm in order to break him out of his reverie. Freddy stared at him for a moment, before a fierce blush blossomed on his face, and he actually had to physically turn away and bury his face into his hands with a strained "oh my God".

"And for the record?" Bonnie put a hand on his shoulder. "I love you too, you dork."

Freddy glanced up. Blue eyes met red, and he smiled. His smile grew into a wide grin, until he burst into laughter, and Freddy had to lean against one of the shelves in order to stop himself from falling over. Bonnie watched on, shaking his head, but the smile on his face was fond.

Freddy coughed sharply, his eyes teary, and smiled. "Does this mean I can call you pet names in public?"

Bonnie's eyes narrowed, but he was still smiling. "Don't make me regret this, idiot."

Freddy pushed off the shelf gently, and wrapped his arms around the florist. His chest still shook with laughter, and he buried his stupidly large smile into Bonnie's shoulder. This was warm. This was _right_. How had he ever managed without it?

"I love you," he murmured into his shoulder, but it was muffled.

Bonnie seemed to get the message, hugging him back, and responding with a quiet "I know".

This was _home_.


End file.
